English Paper
by kinneyddicted
Summary: Established PucKurt relationship. Puck wants something but Kurt is too busy with his English paper. PWP.


**A/N: This is pure slashy goodness. More like a PWP. Hell, this is PWP. Need to get this out of my system before I explode. Anyway, this is not my first Puckurt fanfic. I wrote a couple of stories under a different name but I am not telling to keep my 'innocence'. Lol. Anyhoo, this is my first smut so bear with me. I try to write better next time. **

**Summary: This is an established Puckurt relationship and both of them are now sophomores in college, of course, sharing a dorm. This perverseness had been lounging in my brain for quite some time now. Enjoy fellow pervs. One shot. **

Being a college sophomore is a hell lot of work and Noah Puckerman experiences it first hand. Hell, he thinks that college will be cake since he has the help of his very sweet and sexy as hell boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Hell, he thinks wrong. Well after that grueling Calculus exams and bone tiring football practice, Puck longs to be cuddled. Fuck it, he doesn't want to be cuddled, he wants pure-straight-out-of-porn sex so when he bursts inside their shared room, he is expecting Kurt to be more than willing but damn it, he is wrong.

"Hey baby." Puck greets as soon as he sees Kurt slaving away on his laptop, looking particularly delicious wearing Puck's boxers which shows off that pale slender shapely legs which will soon be wrapped around his torso as Puck pounds into that tight heat senseless. Just thinking about it gives him a full hard on. It also doesn't help that Kurt is wearing his favorite sweatshirt with wide collars which slides unceremoniously on Kurt's shoulders. All Puck can think is to bite on that shoulder and leave his marks so he walks to Kurt and straddles him on his back and kisses Kurt's shoulders, and nips on it gently.

"Baby, how's your day?" Kurt asks, his eyes still on the computer screen.

"Nothing much." Puck mutters as he continues to lick and suck on the curve of Kurt's neck. Kurt elicits an erotic moan which goes directly to his aching erection.

"Puck, sweetie if you continue doing that, I won't be able to finish my English paper." Kurt says as his breath hitches. "And I need this by tomorrow."

Puck stops his nipping and scowls at the back of Kurt's head. What the fuck? Is that paper more important than him? "C'mon babe, can't you feel Puckzilla?" He asks seductively, not giving up as he rubs his erection on Kurt's slender back. Kurt arches enthusiastically but remains glued on his lap. Fuck, Kurt even forgets to give him a kiss. God, he hates college life. Kurt turns stone cold and he is depriving Puck's needs.

Kurt turns his head to look at him. "I do but can you just use your hands on him this time? I really need to finish this paper." Kurt pouts at him sweetly but Puck is not in the mood to give into that. Fuck, he is horny and Kurt is giving him the cold shoulder. Is the Puckasaurus losing his touch? He remembers his freshman year when he and Kurt have sex every single damn day but now that they are sophomores, he is lucky to have it two times a week. Fuck that shit.

"Fine." Puck growls as he stands up. He is really pissed right now. He glances at the wall clock. It is only six in the evening but he decides to sleep off his hard on. Damn he is not going to use his hands. It is either Kurt riding him or nothing. Yes, he is stubborn that way. "I can't believe that stupid paper is important than me."

Kurt laughs. The little tease has the nerve to laugh! Puck's scowl deepens. "Baby, you're so hot when you're jealous and on an English paper so to speak. I don't want to argue you. There's mac and cheese in the fridge, just heat it." Goddamnit! Kurt is even busy to prepare him food. Oh well, he is the man in the relationship and he expects to be taken care of but Kurt is doing a poor job right now.

"Not hungry." He said moodily as he angrily takes his shirt off and tosses it on the laundry bin then he climbs on the queen sized bed and pull the blanket on him. He is so damn angry now. Yes, being denied sex makes him an angry man. He then closes his eyes to sleep. Fuck Kurt and that English paper.

**OoOoOoOo**

It is almost midnight when Kurt finishes his English paper. He stretches his arms over his head and feels bliss when his back snaps gingerly to release the knots which accumulate when he slouches way too long. He looks at his boyfriend's sleeping form and immediately feels guilty for ignoring his request. Well, Puck does not say it out loud but it is clear that his boyfriend wants to have sex but he is just too busy to grant it.

Kurt walks quietly to their shared bed and watches Puck who is now sprawled on the bed in his half naked state. Lust fills Kurt's brain when his eyes lands on Puck's rock solid abs. How Puck manages to keep his body in shape despite all the college drama is beyond Kurt. Well, he is not complaining, he likes his man sexy and firm. Suddenly, Kurt has an overwhelming desire to lick Puck's abs so he crawls gently on the bed and lies atop Puck's sleeping form.

"Sweetie." Kurt whispers gently, his lips ghosting over Puck's. Kurt playfully licks Puck's lower lip. He knows that his boyfriend is a light sleeper so it will not take long for him to wake up.

Puck slowly cracks one eye open. "What?" He grumbles. Kurt stifles an eye roll. Puck is still mad at him.

"Wanna make it up to you." Kurt says sweetly as he crushes his lips on Puck's. Well, being the stubborn the he is, Puck doesn't kiss back. "Sweetie I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"No." Puck says dryly as he pushes Kurt away from his body. Kurt jumps back quickly. Puck is really stubborn when he wants to be. Kurt watches as Puck pulls the blanket again on his body and closes his eyes.

Kurt purses his lips. Well if Pucks wants to play, he will play along so he quickly takes off his sweatshirt and throws it on the floor then he wriggles his way inside the blanket.

"Kurt, what the hell? I'm trying to sleep." Puck growls. "And I'm still mad at you by the way."

Kurt completely ignores him as he pulls down Puck's boxers and grabs the half hard cock and slowly brings it to his mouth. He feels Puck stiffens and he smiles despite the mouthful of cock. He sucks on it gently and then hard then slowly.

"Shit baby." Puck mutters as he pulls off the blanket away from them. Kurt continues to suck his boyfriend then being the tease that he is, he pulls away with a lewd pop. Then he thumbs the head slowly, then he brings again his mouth to lick on the pre-cum, eliciting again a moan from Puck. Then he swallows again, taking as much as he can. Puck is huge and he doesn't want to choke, that will not be a good headline just in case he dies. He sucks on it hard and Puck's hand suddenly flies to his head and he feels Puck pulling him away, bringing their bodies closer. Puck crushes his lips on him and sucks on his lower lip enthusiastically. Kurt quickly straddles his boyfriend, both of their erection grinding deliciously against each other. Kurt snakes his tongue inside Puck's mouth and their tongue dueled, then Puck pulls away to bite on his shoulders then licks the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Ride me." Puck says sexily on his ears as he bites on his earlobes. Kurt is so horny right now, he will do anything Puck wants him to do. Kurt stands up and takes off his boxers then grabs the bottle of lube from their night stand. He squirts a generous amount on his fingers then reaches out to his hole, inserting one finger gently then adding up another one. Kurt watches as Puck strokes himself, his hard cock curving towards his abs, Kurt can almost feel it filling him up. "Hurry babe."

When Kurt feels that he is already open enough to take Puck inside him, he quickly lubricates Puck's cock. His hands are shaking so badly with lust, he almost empties the entire bottle of lube on it.

"Condom?" Pucks asks as Kurt is about to line himself on Puck's erection.

Kurt breathes slowly. "No sweetie, I wanna feel you." And Puck's eyes dilate in lust and he nods.

Kurt slowly sinks himself on Puck's cock and he hears his boyfriend grunts in anticipation. When he is fully seated, he grinds slowly. Puck shifts on the bed and he is almost sitting up then he wraps both hands on his hips, helping him to bounce up and down on him.

"Oh sweetie. Ohgodohgodohgod" Kurt is now bouncing fast on Puck, his hands gripping so hard on Puck's shoulders he is sure it will leave a permanent imprint.

"Shit baby, so fucking tight." Puck says as he bites on his shoulders hard then slowly sucks on it. And with a swift movement, Puck rises to his feet and carries him away from the bed. Kurt automatically wraps his legs around Puck's waist as Puck walks them to wall and pounds on him upward, hitting his sweet spot over and over and over again.

"Ohhh Noaaahhh, theretherethere. Please baby, ohgodohgod." Kurt mutters incoherently as Puck hits his prostate on all the right places. "I…I'm gonna.."

"No." Puck says devilishly as he pulls out. Kurt cries out, feeling so empty without Puck inside him then without further ado, Puck pushes him again to the bed and spreads his legs wide open and gets in him again. Puck lifts his both of his legs high above his shoulder then pounds into him again mercilessly. "Fuck baby, you're so flexible."

"Ohhh..ahh Noah.. Please let me come." Kurt pleaded as he grabs his own cock and strokes it frantically. Puck slaps it away.

"You're gonna come with only me inside you, that's a punishment." Puck said as he slams in and out of him then grabs both his hands to stop him from stroking himself. Kurt is sure that he is going to erupt any moment when Puck pulls off again.

"Noah, what the fuck? I'm gonna fucking kill you." Kurt cursed as he watches his boyfriend lies down again on the bed.

"Come here. Seat on me." Kurt knows what Puck is talking about. They have watched this porn a week ago but always forget to try it so he quickly inches his way towards Puck then he turns his back on him as he directly lines himself again on Puck's erection. Kurt falls back on Noah's chest as he bounces up and down again while Puck pumps upward matching his phase.

"Harder baby, faster. Theretherethere… Ohgodohgodohgod." Kurt throws his head against Puck's shoulder and Puck takes the opportunity to suck on the sensitive part. Puck wraps his arms around Kurt's stomach as he bites hard on Kurt's slender shoulder. After three or four slams, Kurt cums with Noah's name on his lips and his head drops on Puck's shoulders and soon after, Puck cums too, filling him to the brim.

"Fuck baby, that was fucking hot." Puck whispers in his ears. "I love you."

Kurt smiles blissfully as he replies. "I love you too baby."

He will definitely use again that English paper excuse to have this awesome night once again.

**A/N: Whew, there. **


End file.
